Trouble In The Wind
by Brown-Eyed-Fiend
Summary: Kata is a complicated person due to his situation but he hopes that traveling to Republic City may hold a way for him to gain some direction. Unfortunately his own mother Chief Beifong doesn't want him there and more specific doesn't want him to meet a specific person. But Kata is a dangerous mix of stubborn and driven and with friend he will prevail.


"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT AWAY!" Chief of Police Lin Beifong was furious.

"Calm down I'm sure he's just gone hiking. You know he gets restless." Kya reassured calmly across the radio.

"LAST TIME HE WENT FOR A 'HIKE' HE DIDN'T COME BACK FOR THREE MONTHS!" Beifong screamed across the radio causing Kya to flinch on the other end. "Just make sure he doesn't get to Republic City or it could be disastrous!"

"Would it really be that bad?" Kya asked both unsure and a little worried about how hard Beifong was trying to keep Kata away.

"YES!" Was Lin's flat response. She dug through the draws and pulled out a photo of a handsome young man and stormed out of her office scaring the colour out of her subordinates. "Alright you lot! It you aren't working a high profile case you have a new street job! If any of you spot this young man in the streets you are to arrest him on sight and bring him to me! Use force if necessary!" Mako then foolishly raised his shaking hand.

"Chief Beifong. Why is this guy so important?" His boss then gave him a look that for some reason reminded him of just how much iron was in the average human body.

"Just! Find! Him!" Mako paled dramatically and lowered his hand. Even if they were on the same side the Chief still had a way of making people fear for their life.

* * *

"So who is he?" Asked Korra as Mako showed his friends his copy of the photo.

"Don't know. Must be bad news to get the Chief so worked up." Mako replied.

"Meh, she's always like that if you ask me." Korra shrugged off putting her hands behind her head.

"He must be a street thug. If he could in any way be considered a major threat then she would have to give you a full debrief." Asami added in.

"I guess. Maybe Tenzin knows who it is?" Mako suggested.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask." Asami agreed. As they walked on Air Temple Island Asami couldn't help but notice a sort of uncomfortable feeling between Mako and Korra. The two seemed to like each other alright but there still seemed to be some kind of trouble in their relationship. The part of her that was their friend was worried. But the part that still had feeling for Mako was a little curious and maybe a little excited.

"Hey have either of you seen Bo?" Mako asked a little concerned by his little brothers absence.

"He went to go break up the Fire Ferrets. I feel a kind of guilty." Korra said a little down hearted. After Kora and Mako left the team Bolin was left was some barley skilled benders causing the team to crash and burn.

"Don't. The team was a way for me and Bo to make some money. So I've now got a proper job and you've got your air bending training, there is no reason to feel guilty."

"Still, I kind of feel bad for the guy. Maybe we should go look for him after we see Tenzin?" Asami suggested. They all agreed before continuing their search.

* * *

At that current time Bolin was dragging his feet around town with tears in his eyes and snot running out of his nostrils as he cried shamelessly. He wasn't taking the teams break up well. He really enjoyed Pro Bending but without a good team it was just too painful (literally and emotionally). Eventually he just gave up walking and crouched down and hugged Pabu like a kid would a teddy platypus-bear.

"You alright there guy?" Bolin looked up to see a handsome young man with scruffy black hair with streaks of grey carrying what looked like a travel bag with a sleeping bag and all.

"No i'm not alright. I have no friends!" Bolin cried exaggerating. He didn't really know his team mates or even their names for that matter but he was still sad to say good-bye.

"Hey, hey. I'm sure that isn't true. What's your name?" The stranger asked crouching down to his level.

"Bolin." The ex-Pro Bender sniffed.

"Hi Bolin, my names Kata. Look I'm new to republic city and I am pretty hungry, so if you show me were I can get some food I would gladly treat you." Bolin sniffed again.

"Really?"

"Really." After eating four bowls of ramen with his new friend Kata, Bolin had forgotten why he had been upset in the first place. Kata was nice, funny and Pabu liked him. Anyone Pabu liked couldn't be a bad guy.

"So your friends with the Avatar? That's pretty awesome." Kata complimented. Bolin took on an cocky look.

"Yeah, I know. We even dated for a while." Kata looked doubtful but curious.

"What happened?" Bolin instantly looked a little awkward and scratched the back of his head.

"Weeeeeeeeeee kind of decided that we were better off friends. And she's dating my brother now." Kata flinched a little.

"Ouch. That has to suck." Bolin shrugged.

"I'm a big boy so i'm fine." Kata had his scepticisms due to their first encounter.

"Hey, i'm gonna take a leak, mind waiting a moment?" Bolin gave a thumbs up.

"When nature calls it calls loud." Kata gave him a pat on the shoulder and headed for the bathroom. When he left Bolin picked up Pabu and looked the fur ball in the eye.

"I like him, don't you?" Pabu waved his tail in agreement.

"Hey Bolin!" Bolin turned and smiled as he noticed Mako, Korra and Asami walk into the restaurant.

"Hey, guys!" Mako looked a little confused along with the girls.

"Are you alright Bo?" Mako asked confused by his brothers cheeriness.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Bolin looked genuinely confused at each of them.

"You know because of the team?"

"Oh that! Yeah, i'm all over that." Asami put a caring hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright to cry you know?" Bolin began to look a little offended.

"I'm fine ok! Look, my new friend even treated me to dinner." Bolin proudly indicated towards the empty bowls.

"New friend? How did you meet" Korra spoke.

"We just met in the street." His friends suddenly looked very sceptical.

"And where is this 'friend' of yours?" Mako asked a mild condescending tone sneaking in.

"He's in the bathroom. Nature called." As if on cue Kata walked out doing up his belt.

"Hey Bolin you know any cheap hotels out here?" In an instant Korra, Mako and Asami were in fighting positions and Kata put his hands up completely on reflex.

"Wo! What are you guys doing!?" Bolin demanded.

"Today I was given an order to bring this guy in if spotted." Mako explained never taking his eyes off of Kata. Bolin looked shocked and stared at Kata.

"Your a crook!?"

"No I swear I ain't!" Kata looked genuinely shocked at the situation.

"Then why did Chief Beifong order you arrest?" Kata looked like something just clicked in his head.

"Look this is just a misunderstanding."

"Then you can explain it at the station." Growled Korra.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah. Here's the thing... I can't do that."

"Then we will have to take you by force. And don't even think of fighting back, you have no idea who your dealing with." With his hands still raised he pointed to each of them individually.

"Mako the policeman. Korra the Avatar. Asami the Head of Future Industries." Asamis eyes filled with suspicion.

"How do you know who we are?" Kata pointed at Bolin.

"Bolin ex-Pro Bender." Team Avatar glared at Bolin intensely who just chuckled nervously.

"Quick question. Do any of you know who I actually am?" Kata asked wondering how much Lin had told them about him.

"No, but Beifong wants you arrested!" Korra declared.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that i'm a crook does it?"

"Why else would the chief of police want you brought in?"

"...Ok there is a reason but I can't tell you."

"Enough talking!" With that Korra attacked sending fire at Katas head. Kate ducked avoiding the attack, moved forward grabbed her arm and threw her into Mako before he could fire bend. Asami dived at an opening but Kata was fast in going low and kicking her feet from under her. He took a purse out of his pocket and threw it into Bolins hands before he could react and dashed out the restaurant and into the night.

"Well at leased he paid."

* * *

Kata wondered the streets without his stuff that he left at the restaurant in the hast of the moment. He had his emergency money that he kept in his shoe which might get him three days worth of food if he slept in the streets. He couldn't believe she sent the police after him like some criminal! Shore he knew she was going to be ticked but this was a bit much wasn't it!

"Hey you!" Kata looked over his shoulder and saw two metal benders. He could try bending but that would ruin his whole plan. They started walking towards him. He could go quietly, but that might lead to him being sent home. He wasn't ready to go home. Not yet. "You are under arrest!"

"I'm sorry officer? Did I do something wrong?" The police men stood on either side of him.

"We believe you may be a wanted person. Now be quite as I put these cuffs on you." He was probable going to get caught anyway so he might as well go with them. But that didn't mean he was going to go quietly.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT AWAY!"

"Look it wasn't our fault! He caught us by surprise!" Korra defended. "The way he move, it was really weird."

"Yeah! He was so fast and he didn't even appear interested in trying to hurt us so we couldn't peruse him."

"Kata isn't the type to hurt people pointlessly!" Beifong barked still angry, but there was something else in her voice, almost like she was trying to defend him.

"The way he moved," Korra repeated. "It seemed kind of familiar." She was interrupted by loud angry shouts. The team turned to see two metal benders dragging Kata in by the arms as he refused to walk.

"Just stand up punk!"

"No!"

"We can charge you for resisting arrest!"

"You _already_ arrested me!" He then noticed the team and smiled giving a wave. "Hey Bolin." Bolin waved back smiling.

"Don't wave!" Mako snapped swatting the back of his brothers head. The officers saluted to Chief Beifong dropping Kata who fell on his face with an 'oomf'.

"Kata." Beifong growled. Kata rolled over and smiled up at her.

"Hey, Mum. Nice office you got here." No one moved. No one dared.

"Did he..."

"...Just call her..."

"...Mum...?"

"...I kinda wanna leave..." Beifong- or at least Ms Beifong glared at her subordinates.

"What are you all looking at!? Get back to work!" With that they scattered like mice near fire. As they ran out the police office Korra felt very confused by many things.

_Is he really her son? Is Beifong capable of being a mother? Why would she set out an arrest for her own son? Why have we never heard of him? How did he learn how to fight like he did? And why is he here now?_

* * *

Kata was discovering that he never wanted to become a crook. Not because of the living on the edge or the long hours but because cells were damp smelly and uncomfortable. Fortunately his mother had put him a very spacious cell to meet his 'needs'. Soon he was joined by his mother in the cell giving him her famous glare, she should realise by now that it did not work on him.

"Kata. What would possess you to come all the way to Republic City?"

"I have to meet with him." Kata replied in a tone that showed his mind was made up.

"We have been over this! We agreed that you would end this nonsense!" Kata got to his feet now angry.

"No! You agreed! How am I meant to complete my training when I'm only surrounded by a load of water benders!"

"I've had enough of this! As soon as Kya gets here you are going straight home!" The elder Beifong declared before storming off.

"Yeah that's right! Run away when you can't handle something! Just like you always do!" He yelled as his mother stormed out of the jail room like a child having a tantrum. Kata stormed around his cell like a child sent to their room without dinner. They had at least a few similarities. After a few minutes of calming down he looked over at the guard and smirked.

"Hey you, come here a second."

* * *

Team avatar sat in Asami's automobile contemplating what they heard.

"You think he's really her son?" Korra asked clearing the elephant in the room.

"I don't know. I can't think of a reason for him not to be." Mako answered making it sound as if he were wracking his brain to actually find a reason.

"What I don't get is how can such a terrifying woman have such a cheery son!" Bolin exclaimed.

"You really imagine her being... 'Motherly'... can you?" Asami stated. They all nodded in unison. Their discussion was interrupted by the alarms coming from the police station. In a minute they were there to find all the free police officers running out barking orders at one another ass they headed out to the streets. They found a prison guard looking traumatized sitting on the steps to the entrance.

"What happened here?" Asami asked.

"I-I don't know... one minute he tells me to come over... next I'm flying towards him and I hit my head against the cell bars. W-When I woke up my keys to the cell were gone and so was Beigongs son." The guard said with awkward tears coming into his eyes. "Chiefs gonna kill me..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?" The team heard Beifong yell over a telephone at some officers. The team ran over to listen in.

"Chief Beifong we already sent every one out into the streets to look for him." One of the officers tried to reassure her.

"Don't bother! Now that he knows we're after him he'll head straight to Air Temple Island."

"Why would he go there chief?" Maka asked joining in on the conversation.

"NEVER MIND WHY JUST STOP HIM FROM GETTING THERE!" She yelled before cutting off.

"We have out orders! Let's move!" The policemen yelled and the other's cheered in.

"We best move too. Come on!" Korra advised as the gang headed to Asami's auto mobile.

* * *

Kata was half way to air temple island on his 'borrowed' speed boat. Which actually was 'borrowed' in the way that he was going to return it, and maybe even fill up the gas as an apology. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of other engines in his pursuit. He looked back to see that they were all the police special models meaning that they would be on him in minutes, maybe less if they had water benders on board.

He could try fighting, and it was possible that he might win but he didn't want to hurt the officers. They _were_ only doing their job... kinda. He decided that he would defiantly make it to the Island on the boat before they caught up and out running them wouldn't be a problem but getting past the White Lotus members might be the bigger problem.

When he neared the island he didn't decide to get close enough to park so he bent his legs and jumper. As Kata propelled himself fifty feet into the air he allowed his body as he moved in a relaxed manor that allowed him to move weightlessly like a leaf towards the island where he landed with perfect balance onto the ground. He came out of his trance and looked back at the distance he made, maybe he overdid it a little?

"Hey you! Freeze! State your business!" He looked at the guards. Three fire benders, two water benders, five earth benders and seven normal guards. The rest would be here soon so he had to be quick. There was a chance that he would come here himself if he caused enough of a ruckus but Kata wasn't leaving anything down to chance.

Kata dashed forward dodging the water, earth and fire sent his way. He looped his arms into those of the two nearest guards before spinning them around and throwing them at their comrades. Taking their confusion to his advantage he tried to make a break past them but was blocked by a rock wall shooting up from the ground. Kata skidded to a halt and looked back at the members of the white lotus.

"Have it your way then!" Kata dashed at the guards once again taking the offensive and with a flurry of kicks and punches he was able to knock them all out. Before he even began to process what was happening a sudden blast of wind knocked him off his feet and sent him sprawling.

"State your name and purpose here!" Kata looked up at the man he had been trying to meet for many years now. The master of air Tenzin. Kata heard scurrying and turned to find the avatar and her friends behind him leaving no room to retreat.

"Look, I know this looks bad... with the unconscious guys and all... But hear me out!" Kata tried to explain struggling to catch his breath (this was one seriously long day).

"Enough talk! Explain yourself!" Tenzin demanded.

"... Which one? I can't really do both." Clearly loosing his patience Tenzin pushed both his hands forward sending a great burst of wind. What left everyone in shock was when Kata mimicked his movements and sent his own force of wind at Tenzin's causing them to collide and counter out. Tenzin and everyone left conscious was left speechless. Kata took a deep breath before standing up straight calmly.

"My name is Kata Beifong, I am an air bender in training and I am also your illegitimate son. Nice to meet you."


End file.
